


hampa

by fumate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: tidak ada apa-apa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural adalah kepunyaan Eric Kripke dan CW Studio. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini selain rasa bahagia mengasup diri sendiri.

********Dean terbangun di sebuah padang ilalang.

Ia membuka mata dan langsung tertusuk oleh mentari yang bersinar angkuh. Menyipitkan mata, Dean mendudukkan diri, baru menyadari di sekelilingnya adalah alang-alang liar. Tinggi dan membuat gatal. Angin sepoi meniupi ruang kosong. Dersiknya jelas. Hening. Dean berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan memandang. Hanya ada ilalang.

Pikirannya kosong. Dean mencoba mengingat, berlogika, apapun itu, tapi di dalam otaknya adalah kehampaan tiada batas. Aneh. Hatinya pun terasa kosong. Terbebas dari tumpukan emosi yang saling menindih satu sama lain. (Biasanya, biasanya ada banyak bencana di dalam dirinya.)

Rasanya seperti mati. Seperti cangkang kosong yang ditinggal mati sang pemilik.

Dean berjalan, membelah dinding ilalang pada setiap langkahnya. Sesekali tangannya berusaha mencabut satu-dua ilalang entah untuk apa. Tapi gagal. Tumbuhnya terlalu kokoh, seolah mereka tumbuh di atas pasir hisap yang tak pernah berhenti menyedot. Dean berjalan. Berjalan. Dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Mungkin sampai ke ujung tempat ini. Mungkin di mana ilalang-ilalang ini berakhir ada gerbang menuju lokasi lain.

Ia berhenti ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Menoleh, Dean terbelalak lebar menyaksikan sosok di belakang. Rambut Sam berayun main-main tertiup angin. Adiknya sendiri sedang berdiri diam melawan arah angin, tangan masih di udara. Sam terlihat sangat muda. Poninya jatuh ke dahi, dan rambutnya tidak sepanjang yang Dean ingat. Kerut di wajahnya sangatlah sedikit. Ini bukan Sam dari masanya—ini adalah Sam yang ia jemput di Stanford dahulu. Mendadak Dean bukan kotak kosong lagi. Akalnya kembali bekerja dan perutnya terasa aneh ketika sesuatu tumpah ruah memenuhi jiwanya. Sesuatu yang banyak. Sesuatu yang intens dan campur-aduk dan banyak. Ada yang berkembang di dalam dadanya. (Ada yang bergejolak bangun di dalam hatinya.)

Kembali kemampuannya merasa dan berpikir bangkit. Dean menggunakannya untuk bertanya, “Sam? Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Sam hanya tersenyum. Matanya berkerlip diisi rahasia.

Dean mengernyit. Ia merasa kesal tanpa sebab hanya dengan melihat Sam tersenyum misterius. Andaikan ia lebih teliti, Dean juga akan mengenali rindu yang mekar di bawah naungan amarah tak berdasar. Sam tampak sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi itu. Kilap matanya memancarkan binar-binar jahil, namun bibirnya melengkung kecil penuh misteri. Presensinya terasa lebih magis. Ia tahu sesuatu yang barangkali telah Dean lupakan, atau mungkin memang tidak pernah dialami. Anak rambutnya bergerak pelan seirama bayu.

Apa yang ia sembunyikan?

“Apa yang kau sembunyikan?”

Alih-alih menjawab, senyum Sam melebar dan pecah menjadi gelak. Sam tertawa keras, sudut-sudut bibir tertarik kencang memperlihatkan deretan gigi, tapi tidak ada suara. Dean berupaya sabar menunggu. Hatinya sedang berbuat aneh; damai, tetapi diselimuti jengkel pula. Mungkin karena ada Sam, pikirnya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sedang berada di antah berantah dan Sam bersikap mengesalkan.

“Hei, bung, jawab aku.”

Sam tidak pernah menjawab. Ia berbalik, masih tertawa tanpa suara, lalu berlari pergi. Otomatis Dean mengikuti tanpa diperintah. Adik sialan. Sam menoleh ke belakang, tahu pasti Dean tidak mungkin tidak ikut berlari, seolah sudah menunggu dikejar seperti ini. Angin menderu semakin kencang. Desaunya bernyanyi sumbang di telinga Dean.

Lama-kelamaan kakinya terasa berat. Ilalang entah bagaimana kian meninggi, hingga tubuh Sam tertutupi setengahnya. Dean terus mengejar. Hantaman angin makin ganas menerpa.

Sam berbalik, berhenti berlari tapi masih jauh sekali. Tawa tanpa suaranya belum terhenti kala ia bertanya, “Mau sampai kapan kau berlari?”

Angin bergulung hebat, berputar di sekeliling Dean dan menghempaskannya jauh, jauh, j a u h—

* * *

Ketika angin berhenti membawanya, padang ilalang sudah berubah menjadi rumah.

Dean sedikit terkejut mendapati ia tengah berdiri di depan rumah lamanya. Mentari bercahaya jingga di batas horizon, sinarnya menimpa anggun jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Rerumputan masih basah. Embun menempeli ujung ranting, jatuh menghantam bumi pelan-pelan. Rasanya aneh melihat rumah sebegini damai. Melangkah, Dean berkerut kening melihat Impala terparkir sempurna. Bersih mengilap. Terawat.

Impala dilewati. Dean membuka pintu, memandang sekeliling dengan alis terangkat. Rapi. Perasaannya campur aduk; nostalgia, sedih, rindu, haru, kopong. Rusuknya seperti dihantam sesuatu tiap kali ia menarik napas. Sakit. Kenapa?

Dean menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan, mencari penghuni. Tidak ada. Kosong kosong kosong, sampai ia tiba di ruang makan. Kemudian ia merasa jantungnya hendak melesak keluar.

Nyerinya bertambah nyata saat ia melihat keluarganya berkumpul di sana. Mary ( _Ibu_ ) masih muda dan bahagia, menaruh hidangan di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak lincah. John di sisi lain meja sedang terbahak entah karena apa. Tidak ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang menandakan perjuangan keras ataupun kesedihan mendalam. Nihil. Hanya ada bercak senang yang membuncah. Sosoknya yang bahagia terasa asing bagi Dean yang terbiasa dengan murung abadi ayahnya.

Sam duduk di sebelah John. Adiknya masih kecil. Pipinya sedikit tembam, tapi tubuhnya tetap kurus. Mungkin Sam masih 8 tahun. Ia mengoceh, berceloteh riang, bibirnya mengurva lebar diperciki kegembiraan. Sam terlihat begitu antusias dengan tangannya yang terus berbahasa.

Sesuatu menghantam hatinya dengan keras. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang bersusah hati di ruangan ini. (Melihat Sam segembira itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sedih. Merasa.. ingin. Mendamba?)

“Bu...?” Dean coba memanggil. Sia-sia. Mary hanya mendudukkan diri di ujung meja satunya. John lanjut tertawa. Sam tak henti bercerita. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di sini.

Kesal seketika meluapi diri. Dean mau marah, mau menumpahkan emosi sebab menyaksikan langsung hidup yang tak pernah ia miliki. Keluarga bahagia. Harmonis. Semua yang pernah ia impikan tetapi tak akan bisa ia dapatkan.

Dean terdorong ke samping saat seseorang berlari menubruk bahunya. Ia mengerjap, alis menukik. Itu dirinya yang masih remaja.

Kursi di sebelah Sam ditarik, diduduki dirinya dari masa lalu. Dean menyaksikan dirinya yang masih muda ikut bercakap-cakap bersama sisa keluarganya yang bahagia. Ah, betapa ingin Dean merebut kehidupan ini dari dirinya sendiri.

Sam tiba-tiba saja menatapnya, mata cerah berpendar dikelilingi kebahagiaan yang menusuk. Senyum di bibir itu seolah menjanjikan keburukan. Dengan suara merdu khas anak-anak ia berkata, “Jangan berlari terus.”

Dean kehilangan napas. Dadanya sesak, hidungnya gatal. Ada yang mencuri oksigen darinya. Lalu lantai yang ia pijak berubah cair dan Dean tenggelam ke dalamnya. Sam masih tersenyum saat semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Manakala ia berakhir di sebuah taman, Dean tersadar konsep ruang dan waktu hanyalah abstraksi di jagatnya kini.

Bebungaan tumbuh berdempet. Dean terkapar, menelungkup di atas jalan setapak. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Bahkan erangannya sekalipun terdengar menyedihkan—seperti bayi serigala yang sekarat kelaparan. Mungkin, ia berteori sembari sekuat diri berusaha bangkit, mungkin ini adalah efek samping terlalu banyak menembus lapis-lapis dimensi semesta.

Ia tidak bisa tidak menyadari Sam lagi-lagi juga berdiam di dunia yang ia pijak saat ini, seolah adiknya itu mengikutinya ke manapun ia terjerat, menjadi bayangannya. Sam ada sekitar empat langkah di depan, memunggunginya. Ia nampak aneh. Sesuatu darinya menjeritkan ketidakberesan, dan Dean berandai apa kiranya hal tersebut sampai ia awas kalau, rupanya, telapak kaki Sam tidak menyentuh tanah. Sam melayang.

“Sam?” Dean memanggil. Ada yang mendesau lirih di belakang pikirannya. “Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Sam berbalik. Ia kelihatan begitu mencolok. Dunia di sekeliling mereka begitu kusam, tidak terawat, hamparan bunga menunduk layu dan lintasan langit tampak kotor. Seumpama dilukis dengan tidak hati-hati. Menggunakan cat bekas dan dipoles asal-asalan, lalu tercemar debu pula. Warnanya begitu tumpul. Membosankan. Sementara Sam, yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sangat bangga, konstan menarik perhatiannya sebab ia nampak cemerlang. Sam mengenakan tuksedo dan celana putih, pula sepatunya sewarna. Wajahnya segar. Rambutnya sudah cukup panjang, tetapi rapi, dan ia seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Sam yang begitu cerah dan hidup terlalu kontras untuk lingkungan suram ini. Rasanya bagaikan menempelkan sebuah karakter animasi jepang ke sebuah lukisan surealis klasik, kautahu. Tidak cocok.

(Dean melihat Sam, mengamati sisi demi sisi, lantas teringat dengan suatu kesan; dosa. Godaan. Buah terlarang. Alangkah berkebalikan impresi yang ia dapat dengan putih [suci] yang membaluti adiknya.)

Di tengah lamunan, Sam tahu kakaknya terseret arus pikiran untuk kesekian kali. Bibirnya melengkung kecil tanpa diperintah. Di alam seperti inipun ia masih tergulung ombaknya sendiri? Benar-benar.

Dean menengadah ketika Sam bersuara, memecah imajinasi siang harinya.

“Kau tidak akan bisa selamanya berlari.”

Sam tersenyum manis, akan tetapi matanya berubah hitam. Lalu rambutnya. Lalu menjalar, seperti tsunami yang menyelimuti tanah hunian. Kulit. Kuku. Baju. Ketika Sam lenyap ditelan gelap, hitamnya terus merambati semua yang ada. Berlari-lari mengikis ruang dan benda. Tanah di bawahnya. Bebungaan. Langit. Dalam sekejap segalanya raib, dan Dean mendapati dirinya terkurung di kubikel kotak yang gelap pekat.

Suara-suara muncul tidak lama kemudian. Awalnya pelan. Serupa bisikan. Tunggal. Makin lama makin keras, makin banyak yang berbicara, tapi tidak ada sesiapa selain dirinya. Ia mundur, dan mundur, sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Suara-suara itu tidak lagi berbisik, melainkan berteriak. Ada mata di dinding—Dean tidak salah, itu memang sepasang mata. Mengerjap. Menatapnya. Menghakiminya. Lalu muncul lagi sepasang mata lain dari dinding di belakangnya. Dirinya tersentak, otomatis maju ke depan tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak menggesek punggung.

Dean merasa dirinya hampir gila.

Ia menutup mata, sekuat tenaga berusaha memblokir suara dari telinga. Percuma. Semakin banyak mata aneh bermunculan di dinding dan lantai dan atap, sementara kegelapan menjadi lebih pekat lagi. Suara tak bertuan mengudara makin keras. Masing-masing menggumamkan hal yang berbeda; _Dean_ dan _kenapa_ dan _DeanDeanDean_ dan _hentikan_ dan _akui_ dan _sampai kapan_ dan _berlari_. Volumenya terus naik. Dan naik. Dan naik sampai telinganya sakit sekalipun sudah ditutup kedua tangan. Mata terus bermunculan dan gelap berkuasa dan suara-suara berceloteh tanpa henti dengan mengerikan dan gendang telinganya hampir pecah—

Detik berikutnya, Dean membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya duduk di mobil, melaju menuruni jalan yang tak habis-habis. Sam di sebelahnya menggerutu sembari mengutak-atik radio. Mereka berdua saja, di Impala. Ditemani suara penyiar yang terus berganti, dari saluran musik ke berita ke saluran musik lainnya. Sebuah lingkaran repetitif.

Sam bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari radio mobil. “Kau berlari lagi?”

Dean tidak menjawab.

 

 

 

 

 

Memangnya kapan aku bisa berlari dari dosa besarku?

 


End file.
